


let's end your time to lay low

by absentloversthings



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Smut, a little bit of brendon/spencer on the side, like sex in a public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absentloversthings/pseuds/absentloversthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while for Brendon and this party is the perfect opportunity to hook-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's end your time to lay low

Spencer knocks at the door while shouting “Urie, can you please open that door, i've got like five minutes before she's here !”

“It's open, dude”

Spencer sighs and gets inside the bathroom. He doesn't know why he is even surprised when he discovers the mess that Brendon has made in there. It's like if a group of teenagers had been partying for days. There's trash on the ground and in the bathtub, what he thinks must be at least half of Brendon's wardrobe (which is a lot of clothes) scattered everywere, products and makeup items as well. Even with the tiny window open, the air is wet and he can smell that Brendon has been smoking. Spencer thinks of getting mad at him for a split second, before he reconsiders, because really, he has no time for that.

“I hope you intend to clean this mess before you leave,” he simply says.

“Yeah, yeah, don't worry.” For some reason, Spencer has the feeling that when he will come back tonight, he will find the room in the exact same condition as it is now, if not worse. The other guy is applying eyeliner on himself, and he seems very focused on what he is doing, and absolutely not ready to pay attention to anything else. Spencer can respect that, so he finishes getting ready silently.

“Man, how do I look ?” Brendon asks. He turns around ans stare at his roomate for a moment. He is wearing a dark red suit jacket with a black shirt , very tight pants and a lot of makeup. “What are you going for ?”

“Classy, with a hint of slutty...”

“Well you hit it. It's perfect.”

Brendon pouts, like he isn't sure of Spencer's reply. “Hum... I'm don't know if it's slutty enough. I really wanna get laid tonight.” He unbuttons another button of his shirt. He looks at Spencer, a little more satisfied. “Better...”

Spencer can't help but stare at Brendon a little bit more than needed. He really is a beautiful man. He's got amazing shapes, amazing hair, amazing lips...

“Shouldn't you be going ?”

Brendon's voice interrupts his thought and brings him back to reality. “Yes. I'm already late. Can you help me fix this stupid tie ?”

“No problem.”

Brendon steps toward him and starts adjusting his grey tie around his neck. Now that he is so much closer, he can feel Brendon's heat and it makes him feel a little weird. “ You, know, I wish I could help you...” he whispers.

“Help me ?”

“Yeah, with the getting laid thing”

Brendon looks up at him surprised, big eyes questioning “My outfit must be good, 'cause it's been a while I haven't got you wanting me. Or... is everything ok with your girlfriend ?”

“Yeah, everything is great, it's just... sometimes i miss... you know...” He caresses Brendon's back, slowly, getting lower and lower...

“Ok, Spencer Smith, if you're going down that road, you're gonna have to finnish what you initiated. So if you're just teasing...”

Spencer stops immediately, shaking his head. “Shit, I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me. Listen, Bren... I gotta go. I'm super late. I... good luck for your party. But be careful, ok ?”

He leaves an awkward kiss on Brendon's cheek before going.

***

Brendon can't believe he fell for it. One of Brent's shitty plans again. He should know by now, not to fucking trust Brent. The place is dirty, but he doesn't really mind that, no. The problem is that the party is extremely boring. The music, the food, and the people (especially the people) suck. Brendon tries to dance with some guys, but none of them seems really interested. And honestly, he's already lowered his standards. _Fuck this shit_ , he thinks, as he heads toward the bar. He orders a drink. If he's not gonna get some, at least, he's gonna get drunk. He sighs heavily. All of this properly sucks ass.

“Couldn't agree more.”

It's only when he gets a response that he realise he's actually spoken these last words outloud. He looks to his side, surprised. There's a man sitting next to him, elegantly dressed. He's very tall, thin, and he looks really hot. The man glance back at him, and Brendon can see his bright blue eyes, that reminds him of Spencer a little bit.

“Dallon,” the man says, introducing himself.

“Brendon,” he answers, before passing a hand through his hair. He bites his lips and smirks slightly when Dallon's gaze falls on his mouth and then lowers, checking him out. Brendon wants to facilitate the job for him, so he gets up, takes his suit jacket off and asks, in a falsly shy way, fluttering eyelashes, if the tall guy wants to dance. Dallon smiles and get up as well.

“I was gonna offer you a drink, but why not.”

Brendon drags him to the dancefloor. They dance really close to each other, and Dallon doesn't take his look away from Brendon, which makes him feel sexy and irresistible. Fast enough, Dallon starts kissing him. He licks and bites Brendon's lower lips, wich makes him groan. Brendon opens his mouth and let the other guy's tongue slide in. When Dallon breaks the kiss and start sucking Brendon's neck, he feels like everyone around must be looking at them, because, holy shit, that's hot. He's got one hand on Brendon's hair and one on his lower back and Brendon just tries to hold Dallon's waist, pulling him as close as possible. When Dallon starts unbuttoning his shirt, Brendon stops him and asks, reaching for his ear, if he wants to take it somewhere else.

“Yes.”

Brendon makes his way to the door in the back of the club, and he can almost feel Dallon's heat following him. God.

The air outside is fresh as opposed to the air inside the club, and makes him shiver a little. They end up in a dark alley, a dead-end on one side and the street on the other extremity. As soon as the door's closed, Dallon pushes him against the dirty brick wall, pressing his body against Brendon's, and start kissing him again. Dallon brings his leg between Brendon's and starts grinding. Brendon gasps, because fuck, this is good. Dallon put a hand on Brendon's waist ans leads him a little further in the alley, so that they're less exposed. But still, Brendon thinks. Anybody could walk on them. He almost stops the other guy, but then Dallon focuses on the buttons of his shirt again, opening it completely, before he starts licking and biting on his collarbone, probably leaving bruises, and then lowers his tongue to his nipple, sucking gently on it, sending shivers to Brendon's entire body. He can't help but buck his hips forward when Dallon cups his crotch throug his pants, which makes the taller guy laugh lightly.

“So, Brendon, what are you into ?” he asks, his voice low and deep, full of lust.

 _Getting fucked by strangers in dark alleys, apparently_ , Brendon thinks, but he doesn't say anything, as Dallon kisses him roughly, not allowing him to answer by anything else than a moan.

“Wait. I'm gonna guess...” he continues. He opens Brendon's fly and downs his pants a little, and grins at him as he cups his cheek gently with one hand. “No underwear. What a little teasing slut you are...” he mutters. He strokes Brendon's cock slowly, several times before he says “You want me to fuck you hard, right here, against the wall. You can't wait for me to treat you like the cockslut you are. Right ?”

“Yes.” Brendon pants, eyes closed, while Dallon's hand is reaching between his legs and starts to massage his entrance.

“Good.” Dallon says, and he gets one finger inside of Brendon, who is now having a hard time breathing. He whimpers when Dallon gets another one inside without hesitation.

“Sshh,” Dallon warns. “You don't want to make too much noise, sweety. Or someone's gonna hear us. Imagine someone walking on us like that, seing you like that...” he puts a third finger inside Brendon who only lets out a quiet cry. Dallon continues, this times whispering into Brendon's hear. “They would see how much you like that. How fucking humiliating... or, do you get off to that, too ?”

Even in the dark, Brendon thinks that Dallon must have seen Brendon blush, because his cheeks are almost burning from the shame.

Maybe.

Maybe he does get off to that.

Because Brendon's dick reacts very efficently to Dallon's dirty talk and he is _so hard_. Almost unconsciously he brings his hand to his cock to help himself, but Dallon grabs his wrist with his free hand and pin it above Brendon's head, against the wall. “No touching yourself, you greedy little whore.”

“Fuck me, then,” Brendon says, helpless, “God, please Dallon I can't...”

Dallon shuts him up with a sloppy kiss, as he gets his fingers out of him. He puts Brendon's pants down completely, unzip himself and get his hard dick out of his own pants. Brendon watches him put a condom on, a little fascinated. Brendon spread his legs as much as he can, and Dallon align his erection with his hole. At this point, Brendon is just a hot palpitating mess, and he lets out a whine when Dallon enters him. It hurts, but it's also extremely relieving. He holds onto the other guy as he gets in further, and he finally burries his head on Dallon's shoulder.

“Hold on, hold on, it's fine” Dallon gently says, “You're doing great.”

When Dallon finally starts to fuck him, hitting his prostate at every thurst, the pain morphs into pleasure. Everytime it's a new strike of bliss, buzzing through his veins, under his skin, and he has just the time to think that sex never has been this good before he's just too under to think anything else at all. It's all just sensations, Dallon's warmth and Dallon's arms keeping him from falling and Dallon's voice in his ear, breathy and low. _God, Brendon, you're so tight, i can't believe you like it so much...._ He feels Dallon's fingers around his dick and his whole body jolts at the touch. One stroke and he comes into Dallon's hand with the dirtiest, most scandalous, moan.

“Fuck,” Dallon breathes as he comes as well.

He pulls out and take the condom off, before moving next to Brendon and leaning against the wall by his side, trying to catch his breath back.

***

Brendon is lying on the couch in his appartment, all lights off. He has just rolled a joint and he starts smoking it. His mind is still on the party, well, what happened after they left, mostly, when he hears some key noise. Soon after, the door opens, a ray of the ugly yellow light from the corridor entering the dark room for a short moment. He glances quickly at the time on the DVD player, the red digits indicating 3:27. Spencer enters the room and he doesn't look surprised to see Brendon's not sleeping yet. He throws himself on the couch next to him and stays silent. Brendon wonders if he's going to bitch at him about the bathroom he hasn't cleaned up or about the pot, since Spencer had been playing mister perfect house lately, refusing that Brendon smoke anywhere in the appartment except in his own bedroom. But Spencer doesn't make any comments, he just takes the joint from Brendon's hand and draws on it, before passing it back.

“So, bad night ?” Brendon guesses.

Spencer sighs and stretches his arms. “Not really...”

Brendon waits patiently for his friend to continue. He knows if there's something wrong, he will let it out eventually.

“She proposed,” Spencer says, and his tone probably would have have been more appropriate if he had announced the death of a close one.

“Shit,” Brendon whispers.

“Right ?”

“What did you say ?”

“What do you think ? Yes, of course.”

“Well, congratulations, then.” Brendon chuckles softly, and he starts humming the wedding march.

“Fuck you,” his friend says, while he raises his middle finger at him, and Brendon grins as he leans closer to Spencer and hugs him.

“You're gonna be alright, dude.”

Spencer nodds, looking only half convinced. He shifts on the couch and lie on his back, his head resting on Brendon's laps, eyes closed. Brendon starts playing with his hair.

“So, what about you ? Any luck tonight ?” Spencer asks.

“Well less than you ...”

“Shut up. So ?”

“Yeah.”

“Was it good ?”

“Awesome.”

Spencer smiles and take Brendon's hand in is own, wrapping their fingers together.

“Are you gonna see him again ?”

Brendon takes a minute to ponder before answering. After they were finished, Dallon had offered Brendon a ride home, which he had accepted. Once they were down Brendon's appartment street, he had asked Dallon if he wanted to go upstairs with him, and Dallon had say no, because he apparently had to get up very early the next morning, but he also had given Brendon his number. Just before Brendon had got out of the car, they had had a funny conversation that Brendon kept repeating in his head :

“Hum, I usually don't do that kind of... things,” Dallon had admitted.

“Like what ? Fucking people in the back of clubs ?”

“Yeah.. like that.” Dallon had laughed nervously “What I'm trying to say is, I'm not some creep...”

“That's exaclty what some creep would say to convince me otherwise,” Brendon had answered jokingly, “I don't know if i should trust you.”

“Well, you're just gonna have to find out by yourself, I guess,” Dallon had said, before adding “Call me, Brendon. Seriously”

Brendon had promised, had kissed the corner of Dallon's mouth and had left.

He remembers Dallon's blue eyes, that looked a lot more innocent and unsure after they'd fucked than during the act, and Dallon's number saved in his contacts.

He smiles. “Yeah, I think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where the brencer comes from.  
> Please tell me if you liked it :)


End file.
